Untouchable
by Flowerstar
Summary: Rosalina is expressing her feelings for Mario, despite the fact that he's away collecting the rest of the Power Stars. While she sings, several events happen at a time & she wonders if her relationship with the plumber might be more than just friendship.


_Super Mario Galaxy_, Mario, Princess Rosalina, Polari, Lumas, Gearmos, Comet Observatory, Freezeflame Galaxy, Gateway Galaxy, Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, Ghostly Galaxy, Dusty Dunes Galaxy, Buoy Base Galaxy, Battlerock Galaxy, Dreadnought Galaxy, Grand Finale Galaxy, Engine Room, Launch Star, Power Stars, Boo Mario, Rainbow Mario, Fire Mario, Wigger, Dry Bones, the storyline of the game and anything that were mentioned in the story from the game belongs to Nintendo. The title of the song, "_Untouchable_" and the lyrics were by **Girls Aloud**.

To celebrate the first appearance of the new music video of "_Untouchable_" for **Girls Aloud**'s latest song and the release of the forthcoming single, I came up with a _Super Mario Galaxy _songfic. In my opinion, it suits the game and it already got me in the zone when I listened to the album version and the radio edit on my MP3 player while playing the "_game of the decade_". I managed to get 2 stars on Saturday 29th March in the morning. The first one was obtained at Dusty Dune Galaxy and the second was at the Beach Bowl Galaxy, attempting to collect 100 purple coins. I put the TV on mute, listened to either of the versions and play the game.

Unlike the previous song fanfictions, this is like a music video but in a story format 'cause whilst Rosalina sings the lyrics, certain events or things happen elsewhere, during Mario's quest or in the galactic princess's imagination. Just like the game itself, the video is truly outta this world… however, it's very different from the past **Girls Aloud **videos 'cause it ends in a tragedy. By tradegy, I mean the girls hit the ground whilst they were in their transparent orbs. That's how they travelled through space. For the first time in my song fanfic history, Rosalina finally gets her chance to sing! Hold onto your Launch Stars and get ready to read an intergalactic song fanfic!

By the way, here's the summary below.

Summary: Rosalina is expressing her personal feelings for Mario, despite the fact that he's away collecting the rest of the Power Stars. While she sings, several events happen at a time and she wonders if her relationship with the plumber might be more than just friendship.

_**SPOILERS ALERT! If you haven't played Super Mario Galaxy or finished the game, whatever you do don't read through this song fanfiction! This contains tons of it so you have been warned!

* * *

**_

Untouchable

In the vast, starry universe there rests the Comet Observatory, floating in the space atmosphere. Princess Rosalina is with Polari, her trusted advisor and Mario. He was talking with the head of the observatory. A gigantic detailed map of outer space was there, showing the stars Mario collected so far.

"I'm off to get another Power Star, princess. Hopefully, it will be enough to restore power to this place." He told her.

"I wish you luck, Mario. May the stars shine on you! Be careful out there, the universe can be dangerous sometimes." Rosalina warned, waving her wand left and right. Magic was emitted from the golden star of the silver rod. "Farewell, Mario."

The red-clad plumber nodded and he ran off, leaving the watcher of the cosmos and the dark brown Luma alone. Moments later, an orange Launch Star catapult the plucky plumber to a distant galaxy.

"Yahoo!" He yelled with enthusiasm.

The galactic princess caught a glimpse of him in the distance, flying off in a trail of gleaming stardust. He can be seen zooming straight down, past the observatory from the corner of her watchful eyes. Instrumental music starts to play as she took a deep breath, preparing to sing a song.

**Princess Rosalina:**

_Through wind and rain we got here  
Now we're flying babe with no fear_

Whilst she sung, "_Now we're flying babe with no fear_", a flashback shows the Comet Observatory as a spaceship heading towards the centre of the universe, her castle was protected in a force field that she created with her powerful magic coming from her mystical wand.

_We've been doing pain for so long  
When I stare in your eyes it's all gone_

She closed her eyelids and imagines Mario facing her right now, staring into her azure eyes deeply. She opens her eyes and frowned, realizing that he's not with her.

_Through wind and rain we burn bright  
Learn to fly through flames and hold tight _

During the lyric, "_Learn to fly through flames and hold tight_", Mario is at Freezeflame Galaxy flying through a sea of fire and flames were emitting from the lava both left and right sides, they dive into opposite directions back into the magma. He soars through the heat easily without harm and managed not to get damaged.

_With so many ways to go wrong  
But when I look in your eyes they're all gone_

In another flashback, Rosalina meets Mario for the first time at the Gateway Galaxy, face to face. She stared into the moustachioed man's blue eyes and he met her gaze. She was hovering on the spot before the man, closing her eyelids and moving her arms up and down slowly. An enormous sphere of blinding, white light surrounds her as more rays were giving off.

_And in my dreams it feels like we are forty storeys tall_

She and the red-capped hero were way above the clouds, in deep space at her ship. They were obviously further away from Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, where Peach was being held as well as her beloved castle.

_When you're around ooooh we're untouchable_

With Mario helping her and the Lumas in their time of need, they're untouchable as a team. At a certain galaxy, Mario obtained a Rainbow Star and transformed into Rainbow Mario. He uses the power of the star; he becomes a multicoloured colour and leaves a trail of lights that were in each colour of the rainbow whenever he runs. He encounters a Wiggler and dashed into it, harming the creature with immense strength. This incident fades away into yet another flashback that shows Mario attempting to jump on Rosalina just for a joke; a blue force field appears that resembles a bubble, surrounding her with defence. She shuts her eyes as she floats on the spot, puts a left hand to her mouth and giggles whilst her wand was in her right hand. The red-clad plumber hopped higher every time he touches the transparent surface of the barrier when he went up and down while his arms were spread out.

_And in my dreams it feels like we aren't ever gonna fall_

Gravity is holding her, Mario and the Lumas to the surface of the observatory. They'll never descend from her home.

_We're safe and sound and we're untouchable_

She and Mario were safe on the Comet Observatory. They were safe as ever and no one can touch or harm them because they were up in space.

_It's only real when you're not around  
I'm walking in the rain the sun goes down (oh, oh)  
And only love can save us now_

In a flashback whilst "_And only love can save us now_" was sung, Mario appeared in front of Rosalina, who somehow managed to save him from the gigantic black hole. She loved him as a friend and wanted him to be safe.

_I need you here again to show me how (oh, oh)_

She needs Mario at the observatory to show her how. As she sings this, a ghost of the red-capped plumber gradually becomes visible and they were face to face, staring at each other. He was smirking at her fondly and she returned the smile. She bends down to his level and gently pulls his gloved hands with both hands onto her chest. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, savouring the moment. The phantom disappears gradually as soon as she opens her eyes and gasps in her monotone voice to find out Mario's really not with her.

_I know that love shouldn't be so hard_

She knew that love isn't difficult to do but she already cared for her mother. Her lighter blue eyes began to fill with tears as she remembers her mum and the unforgettable moments she shared with her such as having picnics on the hill on bright and windy days. She used her finger to clean away the water drops that was falling from her eyelids and blinked many times to stop any more teardrops from sliding down her face. She gently placed a clenched fist on her chest, like if she's touching, feeling or holding onto her heart.

_And sometimes we're standing in the dark  
But you light up everywhere I go  
And I know a heart shouldn't beat so hard  
And sometimes we're swimming with the sharks  
But you light up and keep me out the cold_

During the line, "_But you light up and keep me out the cold_", at Freezeflame Galaxy, Mario is in his Fire Mario form, shooting fireballs from his finger at certain foes on the snowy surface. A brief, ghost-like image of the plumber as Fire Mario, clutching onto a fireball in his palm of his right gloved-hand appears beside Rosalina in the starry sky. He was smiling as the picture slowly fades away and disappears.

_And in my dreams it feels like we are forty storeys tall  
When you're around ooooh we're untouchable  
And in my dreams it feels like we aren't ever gonna fall  
We're safe and sound and we're untouchable_

_It's only real when you're not around  
The candle in my head is burning out (oh, oh)  
I know that love shouldn't be so hard_

_And sometimes we're standing in the dark_

_But you light up everywhere I go_

The star princess pictures she and Mario at the Ghostly Galaxy in a haunted mansion where he saved his younger brother in her mind. She was beside the protagonist being afloat and clutching her wand in her right hand. Mario in his Boo form was glowing in the gloominess on her right side. He appeared to be a Boo with his cap on top of him, white eyebrows, an oval nose, his recognizable moustache under it and a pink tongue sticking out. He shined when they were exploring the eerie building. A painting of a Boo was hanging on the dim wall, a purple ceiling lamp was dangling down and is swaying left and right. The room was shrouded in darkness so a lot of furniture and household objects were difficult to see.

_And I know a heart shouldn't beat so hard  
And sometimes we're swimming with the sharks  
But you light up and keep me out the cold_

_And in my dreams it feels like we are forty storeys tall  
When you're around ooooh we're untouchable  
And in my dreams it feels like we aren't ever gonna fall  
We're safe and sound and we're untouchable_

_Whenever you're gone, gone  
They wait at the door_

_And everything's hurting like a bore_

Yet another flashback shows everything in the universe starts to fall in the massive black hole. The Lumas, including the one who accompanied Mario on his quest, sacrificed themselves to rescue the galaxies by trying to neutralize it. They teamed up to attack the singularity and it's falling apart in a huge explosion.

_Without any meaning  
We're just skin and bone_

In the Dusty Dunes Galaxy, Mario hopped on a Dry Bones; he landed the moment it made a sound before it collapsed into a pile of skeleton bones. The body parts were scattered across the very dusty sand the plumber was standing on.

_Like beautiful robots dancing alone_

Certain Gearmos in the Buoy Base Galaxy, the Battlerock Galaxy, the Dreadnought Galaxy, Grand Finale Galaxy and the Engine Room stopped their duties, put down their magnets that were attached to metal sticks and practically dancing alone in a futuristic robot dance.

_Whenever you're gone, gone  
They wait at the door  
And everything's hurting like a bore  
Without any meaning  
We're just skin and bone  
Like beautiful robots dancing alone_

_And in my dreams it feels like we are forty storeys tall  
When you're around ooooh we're untouchable  
And in my dreams it feels like we aren't ever gonna fall  
We're safe and sound and we're untouchable_

The music ends and fades away as Rosalina finished singing the song, then a white, shimmering star gleamed in the space atmosphere. Within moments, Mario flew down in a trail of shades of blue and glittering stardust along with the gold Power Star next to him. He was above the floor for a while and watched the star soared upwards.

"Oh!" He softly said, once he safely landed on the surface of the observatory with his arms stretched wide.

"Yeah…" He sighed calmly; pleased for the fact he got hold of another star. Afterwards, he removed his red trademark cap and a cream-coloured Luma popping out of it letting out a high-pitched squeal.

He wiped his forehead with relief just as it hovered above his head for a small number of seconds before the man in red immediately placed his cap back on as his trusty friend vanishes. He notices the princess waiting for his return and she perked up, seeing him running towards her in the horizon. He finally reached her and Polari; he took off his hat from his head and held it in front of his tummy that was concealed by his overalls.

"Here's another star for you and your observatory, princess. Is there any chance of a reward perhaps?" He inquires with a big smile.

Rosalina bends down and simply kisses Mario on both cheeks as a thank you gift. He smiled humbly; a slight blush was plastered onto them that showed he respectfully liked the smooch that was given to him. Shortly, a brief silence occurred, they were looking into each other's eyes intently if they were having a staring contest. Princess Rosalina is whirling her wand whilst powerful magic were giving off as the golden star of her rod was glistening with vibrant brightness and Mario was tapping on his hat with his gloved hands in an uneasily fashion. He spoke again to break the awkward quietness.

"I-I-I guess I take it as a 'yes'." He sheepishly replied, not expecting a tender present from the stellar female, still blushing.

He placed a clenched fist to his lips and coughed to clear his throat in an uncomfortable but gentleman-like manner, he afterwards moved the fist away from his mouth.

Soon, the redness was gone straight away and he immediately had on a determined expression. "I'll head off to obtain one more star for you, farewell Rosalina."

He put his cap back on, waved goodbye with his right hand to her and instantly left. Several minutes later, he was shot from the Launch Star to a different galaxy in the vast universe.

"Yippee!" He exclaimed with excitement.

He soared downwards past the unmoving spacecraft; a trail of tints of blue, white stardust and glitter was travelling behind him. Rosalina didn't notice his departure; she was occupied with thinking about the Italian plumber.

"There he goes again, obtaining another star. Hmm… it would be nice if we get to know each other more as friends. It's not like if we're going to be a couple one day." Rosalina muttered, lightly laughing to herself as she places a hand to her lips. She knew she couldn't be with Mario because he's already has Princess Peach as his own 'special one'. "But still it would be lovely…"

She cheerfully hums the chorus of the song, quietly. Her Luma children were blissfully drifting along the air or having a conversation. They can be spotted all over the observatory in their regular places, squealing in a high-pitched tone with glee, swaying left and right whilst they were glowing with light around them and millions of teeny, white glistening stars were released from their bodies in numerous ways or simply dancing in the air. Polari looks to his right at Rosalina; he doesn't know why she's in a happy mood. Using his dark brown, miniature arms, he did a shrugging gesture and gazed in the other direction, avoiding eye contact with her. Little did Mario know that Rosalina might be interested in him but he never realized this. Who knows, maybe there's something going on between them and they could be more than just a pair of friends.

* * *

Actually, the album version was used in this instead of the radio edit or the single mix. This takes place after Princess Peach is saved and the star-collecting quest continues. I've read an old _Super Mario Galaxy _songfic called "_Soaring in the Galaxy_" by Neros Urameshi. Despite that Pokémonand Sonic characters were included, it was a fantastic fic to read and has that cosmic magic to it. I did a lot of research on the Super Mario Wiki website as well as playing the game itself to help me with doing this. Unfortunately, I've only got 1 star to go with Mario and I've got 119 stars altogether so far. They're tough to collect, it's just like _Super Mario 64 _or the remake all over again! Then again, these games were awesome to experience. I've included the part where Mario arrives back at the observatory after collecting a star at a galaxy; I generally see this every time I obtained a Power Star. From what I remembered, the plumber often speaks a few words as he watches the star soaring up and takes off his cap to reveal the Luma who faithfully accompanied him, hovering over his head. I hope I got that part accurately.

I'm not a fan of Mario x Princess Rosalina as a couple but I am a fan of them as two of my favourite characters. There might be a slight romance developing between them but the main genres are sci-fi and friendship. I've noticed "_Untouchable_" is the longest song **Girls Aloud **has ever recorded but their radio edit from the music video is much shorter and different, mostly 'cause the vocals sounds computerized or robotic and the tune seems very space-like. Watch the "_Untouchable_" video, listen to the album version or the radio edit of the song and play _Super Mario Galaxy _to understand this songfic.


End file.
